This invention relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to ways in which to optimize wireless communications performance by adjusting linearity of power amplifiers.
Integrated circuits often have wireless communications circuitry that includes radio-frequency power amplifiers. Radio-frequency power amplifiers are used to amplify radio-frequency signals for wireless transmission in a desired frequency band (sometimes referred to as a frequency channel).
A wireless device with a radio-frequency power amplifier can communicate with a base station by transmitting wireless signals to the base station in a frequency band. The radio-frequency power amplifier is used to amplify the wireless signals to output levels suitable for communication with the base station.
The radio-frequency power amplifiers are subject to emissions requirements that limit the amount of wireless interference with adjacent frequency bands. A conventional radio-frequency power amplifier reduces output transmission power levels to satisfy the emissions requirements. Reducing output power in this way may undesirably disrupt communications between the radio-frequency power amplifiers and the base station (e.g., because output power levels in the frequency band used to communicate with the base station may also be reduced).
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry.